makesrpgstatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Synical Sandwich
Type - Distrusting Sandwich Hp: 14 Str: 12 Vit: 15 Int: 18 Dex: 1 Special abilities: Mesh net: (Range:5) Synical__Sandwich tosses a net at target opponent, stopping them from moving on their next turn. Eat Myself: Distrusting of letting others consume him, he's more than happy to consume himself. This damages him by 4 Hp, but once he finishes digesting himself he gains more sustenance than lost, restoring 8 Hp after his next turn ends. Eat Me When an ally is about to die, you may unwillingly give up a bite of your delicious body. This damages you by 4 but restores them back to life at 1 Hp. Use only twice per game. Existed still: After 8 turns in the game have passed, this ability heals you by 3 Hp. After 16 turns, this ability also gives you +3 to all stats (non stackable) for 3 turns. After 24 turns, this attack increases your maximum Hp by 1 every time you use this. You may not use this more than 6 times per game. Passive Abilities: apocalypse occured: Synical__Sandwich is always expecting impending doom. If Synical_Sandwich has allies and all of them are slain, he gains +5 to all stats for the rest of the game. exactoattack: Every physical attack against Synical_Sandwich releases thousands of tiny razor blades, dealing 2 damage to the attacker. Synical_ Sandwich, the town jokester sandwich, was always mistrusting of people. In fact, he was so mistrusting of everything in general he doubted whether cynical should be with a C or an S, and eventually decided on S, doubting everyone's established usage of the word. As a sandwich, from day one he had an intense fear of being eaten alive. He was waiting for the day he could grow powerful and be taken seriously. A travelling wizard happened to hear of SynicalSandwich's plight. He told him of a magical stone which would render him immunity from being eaten and grant magical abilities. Unfortunately, the wizard heard of a bandit leader also seeking the stone, and suggested it's at his own risk. SynicalSandwich, distrusting of whether the bandit leader was real and the wizard a fake, decided to seek out the stone on his own. It took many months, through deserts, forests, and giving the occasional sexual favor for transport, but eventually he found the described temple where the stone lay. Suddenly, a group of men, probably bandits, exited the temple. One of them, especially big, was tossing a brightly colored rock into the air. SynicalSandwich recognized it instantly, as he had confirmed the magical rock's existance after being synical of the wizard's original claims. He suddenly placed himself available to the bandits. The leader saw him and was shocked, for why would a sandwich be here. He asked if any of his warriors had left one here, to which they replied no. He sniffed it, deemed it good, and took a bite. Everyone is silent, as to their horror the sandwich was filled with projectiles filled with razor blades, Synical_Sandwich's ultimate defense against being consumed. It is implied he took the stone and rose to a power higher than any footlong could ever dream. Category:Sandwich